Dueling at the base
by nerd314314
Summary: Playmaker, Soulburner and Hotdog man ( Shoichi Kusanagi) finds the base Haru was talking about. However They must duel the guards who they know. Will Playmaker, Hotdog man ( Shoichi Kusanagi) and Soulburner defeat them? Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. Fanmade cards will be used.


After a hour and half, Playmaker , soulburner and Hotdog man(shoichi Kusanagi) found the base Haru was talking about. They seen 4 people guarding the base. They went to confront the guards. They was shocked they knew the guards. The guards was Revolver, Blood shepherd, Go and Bohman. They said " our goal is stop you!". " who will duel who ?" soulburner said. " I will duel agaist Bohman, go and Bloodshepherd. Soulburner and playmaker team up against Revolver, the biggest threat!" Hotdog man said. " I agree to the terms. Me, soulburner and playmaker will watch the other lame duel!" Revolver said. Then Hotdog man , go, Bohman and Blood shepherd said " Duel!"

Go:4000 lp

Bohman: 4000 lp

Blood shepherd: 4000 lp

Hotdog man ( shoichi Kusanagi) :4000 lp

Go: since I have no monsters, I can normal summon gouki Riscorpio in attack mode.

Hotdog man : I won!

Go, Bohman and Blood shepherd: you can't win this turn!

Hotdog man : yes I can! I activite Hotdog warrior-plain hot dog's effect from my hand. When a monster is summoned. I can discard this card. Negate the summon and banish it. Then everyone take damage equal to double of the banished monster's attack points. However thanks to Hotdog warrior- plain hot dog's 2nd effect since I have a hotdog warrior card in my hand I do not take any damage due to it's effect. Meaning All of you take 4600 points of damage expect for me!

Go, Bohman and Blood shepherd: He otked us with 1 card on the 1st turn of the duel ! ( All of 3 of them has 0 lp).

Go, Bohman and Blood shepherd ran and cry like babies.

Revolver said " Those 3 is cry babies and get ready to lose playmaker and soulburner."

Revolver , playmaker and Soulburner then said " Duel!"

Revolver: 4000 lp

Playmaker:4000 lp

Soulburner: 4000 lp

Revolver: I activite the continous spell, Dragon cage. Each time I summon a dragon, My opponents take damage to the monster's attack points. . I normal summon Autorokket Dragon in attack mode. Due to my spell, you both take 1600 points in damage.

playmaker: I am not shocked. (2400 lp)

Soulburner: no way! (2400 lp)

Revolver: I activite a spell card, Dragon crusher! I destory my dragon,inflict 550 damage to both of you and I draw 2 cards.

playmaker and soulburner: we are in trouble! ( 1850 lp each)

Revolver: I set 2 cards. I go to my end phase since My Autorokket Dragon was destoryed, I can special summon Magnarokket Dragon in attack mode. you both lose 1800 lp due to my spell.

Playmaker and soulburner: oh no! (50 lp each)

Revolver : I end my turn!

Playmaker: I draw!

Revolver: I activite my counter trap, Dragon set! Since you drew a card and a dragon monster, I can pay half of my lp(2000 lp), you can only set traps or set monsters this turn.

playmaker: My moves are limited!

Flame and Ai: playmaker 's moves is limited? This is not good.

Playmaker: I set 1 card facedown . I set 1 monster. Your move soulburner!

Soulburner : I draw!

Playmaker: activite trap, cyberse Banish! I send 1 card in my hand to my graveyard. I then banish 1 monster. I banish Magnarokket Dragon . Then the oowner take damage equal to it's attack.

Revolver: oh no! (200 lp)

Soulburner: I activite the spell, salmangreat Insurance! Now this turn My salmangreat monsters cannot be destoryed by card effects. I summon salmangreat Jack Jaguar in attack mode. My monster finish you off Revolver!

Revolver: No one wins! I activite my trap, Dragon's spicy flame. Since I have a dragon monster in graveyard, All of us take battle damage.

Soulburner: That means this duel results in a draw.

Revolver, playmaker and soulburner : No! ( All 3 of them have 0 lp).

Revolver: Since I did not lose, I cannot let you in the base. Either way, their boss left the base while we were dueling. So beating me is useless.

playmaker: There is important information in the base and we will get it we I beat you again.

Revolver: That is impossible for this week at least. My duel equipment is upgraded. Yours is not updated. Due to the virus I made here at the base, If any challengers with non updated duel equipment don't win the duel, they will be unable to duel here for at least a week. It also prevent unwanted people coming in the base for a week.

Soulburner: He is right! It will not let me duel here!

Revolver: The only person here can duel me is Hotdog man ( shoichi Kusanagi).

A voice said " you are wrong about only 1 person." It was BraveMax. Brave Max said" playmaker and soulburner every one forgive you for your mistakes . are we cool now?". " yes" Soulburner and playmaker said. BraveMax said " I was able to find the base because of I overheard your conflict with Haru . But I knew Haru would lose that duel." Revolver said " no one can beat me excluding Playmaker. I will crush you BraveMax." BraveMax said " Let's test your theory." " ok, but it is not a theory. it's a fact . " Revolver said. Then hey both said "Duel!".

Revolver: 4000 lp

BraveMax: 4000 lp

Revolver: I activte the spell, Banish dragon link! I can link summon a dragon monster from my extra deck by banish monsters from my deck. Then my opponent takes damage to equel to the link monster's attack points. However, I can not summon or set any other monster, cant activite monster effects and cannot use any other spell cards until my next turn. But I am allowed to set 1 trap this turn. I banish 3 Anesthrokket Dragons and 1 Backgroud Dragon to link summon Boreload dragon in attack mode. you now lose 3000 lp.

BraveMax: That does hurt! (1000 lp).

Revovler: I set 1 card. Your move weakling!

BraveMax: I draw! I play dark hole!

Revolver: I play my counter trap, solemn Judgement! I pay half of my lifepoints (2000 lp) to negate your spell.

BraveMax: Then I play raigeki! It destory your monster.

Revolver: Lucky!

BraveMax: Time to end this!

Revolver: I wil not lose to you.

BraveMax: I play Monster reborn!

Revolver: NO! Not that card! I am going to lose !

BraveMax: I special summon Boreload Dragon from your graveyard in Attack mode. It wipes you out!

Revolver: I lost... to BraveMax to my own monster?! ( 0 lp)

Revolver was logging out and said " one day I will be unstoppable.".

BraveMax said "I have to go Emma is waiting on me." and logged out.

Playmaker, Soulburner and Hotdog man logged out of Vrains to firgue out their next move.


End file.
